pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistress of All Evil Part 1
Before Phineas and Ferb is born, Linda and her husband Francis gave birth to Candace when she was a baby. Over the weekends, everybody was invited to Candace 1st Birthday. Later it shows Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Donald, and Goofy came to visit to her birthday party. Linda: Thanks for coming to my daugther's first birthday. Mickey: Your welcome Linda. I hope your daughter would be growing up so fast. Linda: I know. Isn't it cute. Candace is holding her present when she's open her gift and it's a teddy bear. Then later, Linda is holding out her birthday cake with one candle. Linda: Okay kids, birthday cake is ready. Everybody gather up for birthday cake and she blow it for Candace while they cheer. Francis: Happy Birthday Candace. After they left, there was a big clouds when they thought it would be raining, but it's not. The wind begin to blow, the thunder cracks, burst into flames with color green, and it shows this person with her black cloak, holding her staff, two horns on her head, her face was green, and her pet raven flew in and landed on her shoulder. Her name is Maleficent, The Mistress of All Evil. Minnie:(gasp) Maleficent! Donald: What is she doing here? Mickey: Ssshhh! Maleficent: Well. Quite a glittering asembly. No royalty, no bility, the gently, and... (laug) of course. Even the rebels. I have a quite distress for not receiving of invitation. Donald: No, you weren't. Maleficent: Not wha... oh dear what an aquired situation. I know you having a celebrating to your daughter.. I came here to give her gift to the child. Listen well, all of you. The princess shall indeed grows with grace and beauty. Beloved by all who know her. But, before the sunsets on her summer vacation in sixteen years, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and die! Linda: Oh no. Everybody was shocked that she has a curse while Maleficent is laughing evily. Francis galred at her. Francis: You stay away from us or I'll call the cops! Maleficent: Oh, how frightning. Very well, I'll stop. Just you wait, this town belongs to me and she'll be putting asleep after sixteens years. But remember, you haven't seen the last of me! She burst into flames while she's laughing and then she vanish while the raven fly away. The big cloud is gone and they started to get worried about Candace. They heard thier baby cries. She carrys her and tries to calm her down. Linda: It's okay Candace. It's okay. Donald: What a hag! Goofy: Gwarsh. Is there anything we can help Mrs. Flynn. Francis: I'm sorry everyone. Let's just forget about it. Mickey: Ok. Look on the bright side. Don't listen to her what she just says. She's just faking it. Right gang? They all nodded. Francis: Thank you Mickey. we owe you one. After they left, they all went inside the house and get her rest. 16 years later after Phineas and Ferb were born and Francis passed away, They were sitting in thier backyard next to Perry. Phineas: Well Ferb. What do you wanna do today? Ferb shrugged. Phineas: What about Perry. What does he wanna do? Perry chattered. Phineas: Well he's a platypus. He doesn't do much. How does my face look. Ferb gime him a thumb straight up. Phineas: Thanks Ferb. All we need is to in the mirror and...That's it! I know what were gonna do today. Were gonna build the mirror house to make people look funny. Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue